criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic
Toxic is the thirteenth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Twelve Zoe was horrified by what is happening now. As she sees Judas beating up Jones with a crowbar, the memory of pain and suffering of the past is coming back to her. She wants it to be over, she can’t let her sick brother kills her boyfriend, she can’t let him control her anymore, she has to stop him, she has to overcome her fear, and she had enough. Zoe grabs her katana and attacks Judas from behind, but he dodges. * Zoe: You are not going get your way, Judas. I’ll stop you! * Judas: (drops crowbar) You want to fight, my dear? How interesting... * Zoe: Your scare tactics won’t work on me anymore. I am not afraid of you and I’ll never be afraid of you, EVER AGAIN! Zoe tries to attack her brother, but he dodges again and grabs her by the arm. He then pushes her with his foot. * Judas: (condescendingly) Silly girl.... (unsheaths and raises his sword) The siblings get into a sword fight, which is the first time Zoe ever fight back against her brother. She feels like she is fighting for her life and her freedom. She tries to slice Judas, but he blocks it with his sword. As the blades clang, sparks and metals sounds can be heard. Judas attacks Zoe again, but she blocks it with her katana. The siblings get into a struggle. * Judas: Hmph... You’ve improved, but you still no match for me, dear. * Zoe: We’ll see about that. * Judas: How interesting.... your mother said the same thing when I decapitated her... * Zoe: What!? You...... * Judas: Yes, it was me. I killed your mother. Want to avenge her? * Zoe: (angrily) You’ll pay for this! The fight continues. Judas might be a stronger fighter than Zoe, but his arrogance lead him to his defeat. Zoe is able slice his leg and stop him from fighting. Zoe puts her katana near Judas’ neck to finish him off, but she remembers what her mother taught her: killing isn’t always the answer. If she kills him here, she is just following her father’s footsteps, which she doesn’t want to. Zoe spares her brother and puts her katana back in the cover that she is carrying on her waist. * Zoe: I have been tortured by your hands for all these years and you made my life a living hell! In all sense, I should’ve kill you.... but I refuse to be like father. Punishing you is the job of the law, not by my own hands. That’s what my mother told me: killing isn’t the always answer! * Judas: Dear... you can’t stay away from me, I’ll.... Zoe grabs a crowbar, the one used by Judas to beat up Jones, and hits Judas in the face, knocking him out. * Zoe: Be quiet, Judas. Zoe throws away the crowbar and goes to check on Jones. * Zoe: David.... can you stand? (unties him) * Jones: (bleeding) Zoe... I..... * Zoe: It’s okay, I’ll get you out of here. But first, we need to find Gloria’s son. Zoe carries Jones by the shoulder and leaves with him. As they get out of the room, they run into a hallway. * Jones: (putting bandage on his head) I’m better now, I can walk on my own. * Zoe: Alright. Zoe lets go of Jones. * Jones: I thought I come to save you, but it ended up with you saving my life. * Zoe: I couldn’t let him hurt you, Judas need to be stopped. And I didn’t expected you to come. It wasn’t a wise decision, David. They could’ve killed you. * Jones: But Zoe, I can’t leave you... Three assassins appear in front of David and Zoe. * Zoe: Ah, it’s just the time. * Assassin 1: Either of you can get out of here alive! * Assassin 2: Don’t ever think we’ll spare you just because you are master’s daughter, all traitors has the same fate: death! * Zoe: (grabs her katana and unties the rope) David, stay back, I’ll take care of them. * Jones: (takes out his gun) Okay, I’ll cover you if needed. As Zoe is unwilling to take a human life, she fights with her sheathed katana as a melee weapon. The first assassin attacks her with a dagger, but she dodges it and kicks the weapons out of his hand, and then hits him in the head with her katana. The second assassin takes out a gun and tries to shoot Zoe, but Jones shoots his hand, making the assassin to drop the gun. After Zoe was finished with the first assassin, she turns around and performs a kick in the second assassin’s stomach, sending him flying against the wall. The assassin coughs out blood and is unable to keep fighting. He then faints. The third assassin takes the second assassin’s gun and fires at Zoe, but she blocks the bullet with her katana. As Zoe runs up to her, the third assassin drops the gun and throws several shuriken at her. Zoe dodges the shurikens and grabs her hand to lock her against the wall, making the the third assassin drop her shuriken. * Zoe: Where is Carter Hayes? * Assassin 3: I am not telling you anything! * Zoe: Fine. Zoe starts to twist the third assassin’s arm, making her grunt in pain. * Zoe: I win’t even hesitate to break this arm. If you don’t talk, I’ll break more than just the arm. The third assassin simply sneers at Zoe, refusing to talk more. Zoe then continues torturing the assassin by kicking her legs and stomping on her windpipe, slowly choking her. * Assassin 3: Okay fine! Fine! I’ll talk! I’ll talk! The second floor, storage room! * Zoe: (picks up the assassin) Thank you. Zoe grabs the third assassin‘s hair and slams her head against the wall, knocking her out. * Jones: Zoe... I didn’t expect you to be... this strong. * Zoe: David, we’ll talk about this later. Right now, we need to find Carter. Zoe and Jones head to the storage room. Zoe kicks the door open, and they find a blindfolded Carter tied up with several injuries on him. Carters starts to panic when the door is open. * Carter: (scared) Uncle Henry! Please no more! It hurts! * Zoe: Carter, it’s okay. Uncle Henry is not here, so he won’t be able to hurt you anymore. * Jones: (angry) That scumbag... after we get out of here, I’ll make sure he’ll pay for what he had done! Zoe unties Carter and rips off the blindfold, revealing his bloodshot and tired eyes. * Zoe: We’ll get you out of here Carter. We’ll bring you back to Mommy and Daddy. * Carter: Daddy... is he okay? * Jones: Yes, he is not leaving you behind. * Zoe: I remember there is the exit is near. Let’s keep moving. Jones carries Carter on his back and the three head to the exit, but the door is locked. The three spot a panel for the door that requires a key card to open it. * Zoe: Darn, we need to find the... A telephone on wall nearby rings. Zoe answers it. * Zoe: (on the phone) Hello? * Shweta: (on the phone) Why in such a hurry? You and your friends can stay here a bit longer. * Zoe: (on the phone) With you here, I don’t want to stay even for a second. * Shweta: (on the phone) Too bad you can’t leave without the key card, because it’s on my hand. If you want it, enter the door next to you, which leads to my underground lab. * Zoe: (on the phone) Don’t ever think that I’ll fall into your trap, Noorani! I know what you are going to do! * Shweta: (on the phone) Smart girl, a perfect test subject for my previous intentions. * Zoe: (on the phone) I afraid that won’t happen, Professor Toxin. I am coming, I‘ll find you, and I’ll defeat you! (hangs up) After she hangs up, Jones is seen holding three gas masks. * Jones: I found these on that shelf, do you think we can use it? * Zoe: Only for Noorani’s poison gas, she has another way to poison us. It would be better if you stay here with Carter. * Jones: I’m not letting you face that witch alone! * Zoe: David, believe me, everything’s going to be alright. Judas can’t scare me anymore, so I have nothing to be afraid of. Wait here. I’ll come back, I promise. Jones kisses Zoe’s forehead before giving her a gas mask. She puts the gas mask on, and then opens the door to the underground lab. She walks down a set of stairs and opens the door at the end. Inside is a huge room with many huge containers inside, with humans inside of them. They are all Shweta’s test subjects. As Zoe gets inside, the door closes behind her. Shweta’s voice is heard from the speaker that is hanging at the corner. * Shweta: (through the speaker) Well, well, you have done your homework before you came... * Zoe: You are too predictable, Noorani. * Shweta: (through the speaker) Maybe, but are you expecting this? As Shweta finishes her sentence, the liquid inside the containers were drained, with all eight of them opening, revealing all the test subjects acting like mindless zombies. * Shweta: (through the speaker) Have some fun with my test subjects, I made them to only obey me! * Zoe: It’s not surprising that you see this as a game, Noorani. After I am done with these, you are next. The test subjects attacks Zoe, but she fights back and takes down all of the test subjects on her own. She then continues to find Shweta and to get the key card. She gies to Shweta’s lab, where the key card is right on the table along with many other chemicals. * Zoe: (thinking) It’s a trap; she won’t let me get the card that easily. Zoe carefully walks to table, grabs the card, and quickly rolls, with an acid projectile hitting the wall and melting it part of it. Zoe turns around and sees Shweta holding a flare gun lookalike weapon, which is a compact grenade launcher. * Shweta: Did I surprised you? * Zoe: Not at all. * Shweta: Oh, I forgot to tell you, that card you grabbed is not the real one. * Zoe: And it’s on you, am I right? * Shweta: Want it? Come and get it. Zoe knows Shweta has something sneaky to do, and she sees the chemicals on the table. * Zoe: (thinking) She’ll know that I may get something to throw at her on the table. Need to find another way. Zoe then notices a shelf with a metal box right near her, so she grabs the boxand throws it at Shweta, and then runs towards behind the table. Shweta dodges the metal box and fires two more acid projectiles at Zoe, with one hitting the shelf and the other hitting the table, knocking some chemicals off. Zoe hides behind the table and dodges the chemicals that fall down, but little did she know, one of the chemicals that is knocked off is acid. It begins melting the cover of her katana, exposing the tip of her katana. Shweta starts walking to the table, holding a needle gun. * Shweta: I forgot to tell you about my newest intention, Miss Kusama. This little neurotoxin can cause you to see something really frightening. All of my test subjects ended up dead from a heart attack because of this, and now you‘ll be next... Shweta quickly comes near the table and try to shoot Zoe with the needle gun, but before she is able to fire, Zoe leaps and hits her face with her katana, with the exposed blade stabbing Shweta’s left cheek. At the same time, a bullet hits right on Shweta’s left cheek, the same location where Zoe attacked her. The shooter was revealed to be Jones, who is trying to find Zoe. Shweta screams in horror and pain as she feels the blood streaming down her wounds and the pain from the wounds themselves. Zoe then pushes Shweta, sending her backwards. As she quickly steps back, the key card falls out of her pocket and she accidentally hits a shelf behind her, making it fall on her and knocking her out. * Jones: Zoe! You’re okay! Zoe is shocked of what happened, but she picks up the key card anyway and flees out of the lab with Jones. Back at the police station... The team is seen discussing about where to find the League of Darkness. * Diane: We got the Successors, we got Christian Bateman, so now we need to find the rest of the League of Darkness. * Rozetta: The best place to look for them will be....... The door opens, revealing Zoe, Jones and Carter. Charles and Rozetta turn their attention to Zoe and prepare for battle. * Jones: No don’t! Zoe is with us! She saved me and Carter! * Gloria: Carter!? You found him? * Carter: Mom! * Gloria: Carter! Gloria and Carter hug. * Gloria: (crying) Thank goodness..... * Charles: What exactly happened? * Zoe: I’ll explain everything. I mean no harm. I said the truth! * Rozetta: This whip will tell us if we can trust you, Thana Beelzebub. (takes out the Whip of Truth) * Zoe: Alright, do it. (reaches out her hand) When Rozetta ties Zoe’s hand with the Whip of Truth, Zoe starts to tell everything about her, including her past, her family, and what she had been though. As the team hears her story, they all feel sad for her, with Jones turning his back and Diane facepalming in disbelief. * Zoe: They are planning to reclaim the meteorite to create something more powerful than Protozane. Noorani is in charge of it, but I’m not sure if she is alive or not after our latest encounter. * Charles: I don’t know what to say.... * Zoe: I am so sorry, Mr. Rayman. I regret it every day. I wish I had another way. * Rozetta: I understand, it’s impressive that you are still alive after all this happened to you. * Zoe: I wished I was dead, I wished I was never born, I want my suffering to over, but my desire for a normal life keep me alive. When I saw Judas torturing David, when I heard the screams of the man I love, I realize one thing: if I want my suffering to end, I need to fight against them, not run away. * David: And you made the right choice, Zoe. You saved my life, and Carter’s.... * Gloria: I don’t want how can I repay you for bringing my son back..... * Grace: But there is one thing I don’t understand: you said you had used the drugs made of the Myra Flower, but you are still sane. * Rozetta: One thing about Myra Flower: the offsprings of the first users can think freely. Zoe is immune to the mind effects of the drugs, because her father is the first user of Myra Flower in the family bloodline. * Zoe: I only took the drug to survive, I don‘t want to live forever, I have no idea that the drugs could twist someone’s mind? Maybe that’s why he never acts like a father to me..... * Diane: Since we know the location of their hideout, we can go investigate there. * Rozetta: Charles and I will do the job, everyone just wait for us here. Meanwhile, outside the Old Jackson can factory.... * Louis: (opening a truck back door) All these drugs....a note! (picks the note up) The note is written: Upgraded Protozane, but need the meteorite to make more. * Louis: So they are hiding in this old factory... (calls Cynthia) Cynthia, I found out where the League of Darkness is hiding! In the Old Jackson can factory! * Cynthia: (on the phone) That’s great news! But.... are you in here!? * Louis: (on the phone) Yes, but don’t worry about.... Before Louis can finish his sentence, a anesthesia dart lands on his neck, making Louis faint and drop his phone. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Louis? Louis? Louis, are you...? Louis doesn’t answer, making Cynthia worried. * Cynthia: They must had got him! I need to save him! Cynthia spins around to change into her Amazing Girl costume before flying out of her room by the window. She then heads for the Old Jackson can factory. 30 minutes later... Louis wakes up and finds himself tied up on a surgery table. * Louis: What? What is going on? Where am I? (starts to struggle) * Anonymous Voice: Give it up Leroux, lab rats can’t run away. * Louis: Who’s talking? Show yourself! The owner of the voice comes out of the shadow, revealing Shweta, who is wearing a half-mask on her face. Her voice sounds like she is half-dead. * Shweta: Can’t stop sniffing around like a dog, don’t you? * Louis: And dogs are great, they can do a lot of things. * Shweta: Try to play smart? Too bad that won’t save you. * Louis: When Amazing Girl arrives, you are doomed, Noorani! * Shweta: Good, I was just asking for a superhuman for test subject. * Louis: And that virus wasn’t enough for your sickened mind? * Shweta: (choking Louis) I would never be like this if it wasn’t for that stupid blonde Nale! Nobody wants to hire me thanks to that annoying reporter! Knowing Miss Desdemona stabbed her to death is so satisfying! * Louis: (choking) And you... (coughs) think helping the League of Darkness.... (coughs) can give you any benefits? * Shweta: (freeing Louis) The league has shown me the light, humanity has failed. * Louis: Your plans are the ones that will fail! And then the league will be take down! * Shweta: You are so naive, Leroux. I can’t be taken down, I already died once. * Louis: What did you mean? * Shweta: Before you can jump to further speculations, that Thana or Kusama... betrayed the league and escaped. * Louis: Zoe? I knew that she is never bad! * Shweta: Oh, I almost forgot she is your precious friend... it will be a great revenge scheme if anything happened to you.... (turns her back) after she did this to me... Shweta turns to Leurox and instantly takes off the mask, exposing her horribly disfigured left cheek, which consisted a combination of a deep stab wound, a bullet wound and chemical burns that caused the skin of her left cheek to be completely melted and be like this. A huge part of her lips are missing and her burnt muscles, gums, bones and teeth can be seen. Extremely disgusted, Louis feels sick seeing her disfigured. It’s probably the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. As he feels that he is going to puke, Louis looks away. * Shweta: (puts on her mask) Now, (holding a needle) let’s see how you would react to my newest formula... * Louis: I would rather rate a 3/10, thank you very... * Shweta: But we haven’t gone to the fun part yet! As Shweta is about to inject the toxin into Louis, her minion barges in. * Minion: (panicking) Professor Noorani, both Crowman and Miracle Lady had just arrived at the factory! * Shweta: Good, I am waiting for this. (puts the needle away) Master is out, let me greet them... * Minion: Well, what should we do with Leroux? * Shweta: Just leave him here. These cuffs can lock him tight, so he can’t escape. Shweta leaves the room and goes to the security room. The screen shows Crowman and Miracle Lady entering the underground lab to a big empty room. Shweta uses the speakers to confront the two heroes. * Shweta: Welcome to my lab, heroes. I could show you two my wonderful expertiments. * Miracle Lady: Noorani? Your voice..... * Crowman: I guess this is what Zoe said about their “latest encounter“. * Miracle Lady: Where are you hiding? Are you too much of a coward to face us yourself? * Shweta: Oh, little Princess of Xerda, it’s not honorable to hit a defenseless woman right? * Crowman: I wouldn’t call a dangerous scientist like you “defenseless”. * Shweta: Before you attempt to catch me..... you’ll have to say hello with my best and most recent test subjects... As sounds of a gate opening are heard, Crowman and Miracle Lady prepare for the battle. Within a minute, many strange looking humans come out from all side. They are all Shweta’s test subjects who have been mutated against their will to become weapons. * Miracle Lady: Kill or spare? * Crowman: They are still humans..... we should spare, but I don’t know if they can be cured. * Miracle Lady: I hope you are right. (takes out her whip) Miracle Lady entangles one of the test subjects with her whip and throws him at the other test subjects, knocking the two of them over. Crowman throws three electric crowarangs at three test sujects, shocking them unconscious. A messy battle between two superheroes and a group of scary test subjects begins. * Shweta: Good, exactly what I expected. I haven’t seen such exciting fight for a long time... * Mircale Lady: (fighting a test subject) This battle will be better if you come out and face us yourself! (to Crowman) Crowman, here! Miracle Lady throws the test subject to Crowman, who catches and slams them on the floor, knocking them out. * Crowman: Nice throw. * Miracle Lady: Thanks. * Shweta: Oh, I can see you two got good chemistry. * Crowman: A type of chemical that will bring you back in prison. * Shweta: Was that supposed to be a threat? Because I don’t feel threatened at all. (laughs) * Miracle Lady: That laugh won’t last long, Professor Toxin! Meanwhile in the experiment room where Louis was keep hostage, he is seen still struggling to escape, but the cuffs is too tight. Suddenly, Amazing Girl comes flying through the window. * Louis: Cynthia! * Amazing Girl: Louis! Amazing Girl rips the cuffs off with her bare hands, freeing Louis. They then hug each other. * Louis: (hugging Amazing Girl) I know you‘ll come...... * Amazing Girl: (hugging Louis) Yes, I will always be there for you.....(lets go of him and pats him) Who did this to you? * Louis: Dr Noorani. She tried to use me as a test subject, but she left me there after hearing Crowman and Miracle Lady arrived. * Amazing Girl: They are here? We need to help them! * A Voice: Don’t worry, they won’t be needing you. Shweta appears standing outside right after she finished her sentence. She throws a bomb filled with poisonous gas at the two. As the bomb explodes, poisonous gas comes out. * Shweta: Because both of you are dead! Shweta closes the door and locks it before leaving. * Amazing Girl: (holding her breath) Don’t breath in these things! * Louis: (holding his breath) We can’t let her get away! Amazing Girl uses her laser eyes to create a big hole in the wall. She and Louis then flee out of the experiment room and head towards a room where the air is fresh and not contaminated by the poisonous gas. * Amazing Girl: Louis, are you okay? * Louis: Yeah, I’m fine? You? * Amazing Girl: I am too. * Crowman: What are you two doing here? Crowman and Miracle Lady approaches Louis and Amazing Girl. They just managed to lose the test subjects and are continuing their manhunt for Shweta. * Louis: Well, I was investigating this area and... * Crowman: You got captured again?! How many times do I had to tell you- * Amazing Girl: Louis is just trying to help! * Crowman: It doesn’t mean he can do something stupid and dangerous! * Miracle Lady: Can we just leave this at another time? Noorani is getting away and more test subjects will be there about to rip us apart limb by limb! * Amazing Girl: We saw her head towards that way.... (points at the hallway) She just attacked us with a poison bomb and escaped. * Miracle Lady: We still have time to catch up with her! Let’s go! Crowman and Miracle Lady run through the hallway where Shweta went, with Amazing Girl and Louis following them from behind. * Crowman: (running and looking back) Just go home! Both of you! * Amazing Girl: (running) Not this time! Noorani is not getting away with this! * Crowman: Why can’t you- * Miracle Lady: (stops running and pulls Crowman back) Rayman, look out! Crowman almost runs into a laser trap, making the lasers blocking the team’s way to the door, where Shweta is probably hiding. * Louis: Come on, we’re so close! * Miracle Lady: No Louis, there is some hope for us to spare. I see a button over there. (points to a red button across all of the lasers) It must be for the trap. * Crowman: We need to find a way to turn off this trap... I don’t want to know what would happen if it got activated. * Louis: Judging by the void of the lasers, the size is small... Cynthia can go through them. * Crowman: (angry) What did you say...?! * Louis: (sweating) Well... It’s just a suggestion.... * Amazing Girl: I can get there and turn off the trap, then we can get Noorani. * Crowman: No, I can’t risk it, She is not- Amazing Girl flies across the lasers. She carefully reaches the button and pushes it, turning the trap off. * Crowman: CYNTHIA! * Miracle Lady: Please, we got more important things to do. If you want to scold her, do it later. The group opens the door and find Shweta standing in front of a experiment table. * Miracle Lady: You have no where to run, Noorani. * Shweta: I see that you’re better than I expected. * Crowman: Where is the rest of Beelzebubs? * Shweta: Even if you do know, it’s not going to do anything. Just like you can’t stop Marconi‘s death! Amazing Girl flies towards Shweta in high speed out of anger and chokes her against a wall. * Shweta: Want to kill me, you poor little girl? (holding a something behind her back) I know who you are, and what you are. * Amazing Girl: Don’t call me little girl, you psycho! * Miracle Lady: Amazing Girl, let her go. We’ll deal with her. Amazing Girl lets go of Shweta, only for the mad scientist to reveal a speargun and instantly fire a spear at Louis. * Shweta: Hah! You fell for it! I knew that you were going to attack me by surprise! What are you going to do now, Amazing Girl? Leave this stupid reporter to die and cut everything to black? Miracle Lady quickly grabs the spear and ties Shweta up with the Whip of Truth, making her drop the speargun. * Miracle Lady: I command you to tell me the truth: where is the rest of the Beelzebubs? * Shweta: (tied up) They are planing to reclaim the meterorite, and when they are done, Grimsborough would be under the Mindslaver’s hand, and soon, the whole world! Hahahahaha!!! * Miracle Lady: Sorry Noorani, not under our watch. Crowman contacts the police to clean the area while Shweta is once again arrested for her crimes. The test subjects will be transferred to the hospital, waiting for a cure to turn them back to normal. * Grace: (examining the test subjects) Look at these mutated features..... it’s hard to think they were once human..... * Rupert: This is what have happened when science goes wrong. * Philip: “Wrong” is an understatement. I would say it’s messed up on so many different levels. * Amir: Let’s hope they turn back to normal. Good thing that we finally got Noornai. Mia is seen checking out the scene. She hears sounds of people arguing. She follows the sound and finds Crowman, Miracle Lady, Amazing Girl, and Louis at the factory parking lot arguing with each other. * Crowman: All I wanted for you is to stay safe and sound, why can’t you just stay out of this? And Louis, you... * Amazing Girl: Don’t bring him into this! * Crowman: None of this world have happened if he wasn’t being a busy body! And both of you should have just gone home when you had the chance! * Amazing Girl: I just wanted to help! And same with Louis! * Crowman: (raising his voice) And I just want you to be safe, isn’t that hard for you to stay out of this?! * Amazing Girl: (angrily) You never trust me not even the slightest! You keep treating me like a child! You keep telling me what to do like I’m a idiot who don’t know anything! Amazing Girl runs away from the team and starts crying after her rant. Mia comes out and comforts her best friend. * Mia: I heard that you keep screaming and yelling, what happened? * Miracle Lady: Offical Loukas... (sighs) it’s pretty complicated... is the area clean? * Mia: Yes, everything is under control! * Louis: It will be better if we give Cynthia some time to calm down. I guess I should go home... Amazing Girl hugs Louis’s arm, stop him from leaving. * Amazing Girl: Don’t leave me, darling. * Louis: Alright, I am here with you. (hugs Cynthia back) * Amazing Girl: I do need some time.. May I stay in your house tonight? * Louis: Sure! (blushes) I don’t mind... Crowman ominously stares at Louis, making him nervous. * Miracle Lady: Charles.... Just leave her be. * Mia: That’s alright, Cyndie just needs some time to calm down, and Louis, promise me you’ll take good care of my best buddy. * Louis: Of course, I will. The group separates, with Crowman and Miracle Lady going back to the Crowcave while Louis and Amazing Girl go to Louis’ apartment. In Louis’ apartment, Louis gives Cynthia a glass of water. * Louis: Drink it, you’ll feel better. Cynthia finishes the glass quickly and places it on the tea table, where she put her mask that she took off when they arrived at Louis’s apartment. * Cynthia: Why can’t he just let me help....... * Louis: His overprotectiveness is just.... a pain in the neck, but I understand why he would act like this. I hope he could calm down a bit though. * Cynthia: Louis..... * Louis: Yes? * Cynthia: Kiss me. * Louis: Why not? Everything for you, sweetie. Louis touches Cynthia’s cheek gently and starts kissing her soft lips. They are now alone in the living room, and Cynthia feels something special. She can’t help it. Her hand starts reaching between Louis’s legs. He responds by placing his hand on her chest. They then break the kiss. * Louis: You want it sweetie? * Cynthia: Is that okay? After she... * Louis: It’s all in the past, now I got you with me... * Cynthia: (smiles) Then..... may I take a ride on your disco stick? * Louis: (picks up Cynthia, carrying her) Come to my room and I’ll give you the best ride. Louis carries Cynthia into his room, closes the door.... Meanwhile, at the Crowcave.... Charles is seen sitting on the sofa pondering about, with Rozetta sitting near him reading a book. * Charles: I just wanted to protect her. * Rozetta: I understand, but you should trust her more. A happy relationship builds trust. * Charles: I don’t know that I was making her uncomfortable..... * Rozetta: We all made mistakes and did something we don’t mean it. (closes the book) But I know you did your best. You are a responsible big brother. (touching his face gently) * Charles: Rozetta.... What are you... * Rozetta: I got your back, we’ll end this war together. Side by side as partners. * Charles: Then.... Their faces approach each other, with their lips touching each other, resulting in a kiss. Meanwhile, Julian, Chelsea, Randolph, Gordon, Philip, and Adam watch the scene in shock and disbelief. * Julian: What the.... * Cheslsea: Wow, totally didn’t see that coming. * Randolph: (intrigued) So this is what it’s called, a “kiss”? * Gordon: Yes, Randolph, it is. (sighs) And I never expected Charles would get interested in her romantically. * Philip: I thought she’ll be forever alone because of her headstrong personality, but I guess I am wrong.... * Adam: I feel extremely happy for Mister Charles. The end of Episode Thirteen. To be continued in Episode Fourteen....